This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine mid turbine frame bearing support.
One typical gas turbine engine includes multiple, nested coaxial spools. A low pressure turbine is mounted on a first spool, and a high pressure turbine is mounted on a second spool. A mid turbine frame, which is part of the engine's static structure, is arranged axially between the low and high pressure turbines. The turbine frame includes an inner hub and outer shroud with a circumferential array of airfoils adjoining the hub and shroud, providing a gas flow path.
One typical static structure design provide a single, conical member between “hot” components, like the gas flow path and supporting case structures, and “cold” components, such as bearing compartments that must be kept at low temperatures to prevent oil coking. The conical member allows the cold and hot parts to axially shift relative to one another to accommodate the different thermal expansion rates of the cold and hot parts. This conical member is generally long in both the axial direction, and in radial height when compared to the bearing compartment.